


The General and The Scavenger

by alittleshotofjohn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scavenger Kylo, commander hux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshotofjohn/pseuds/alittleshotofjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux always hated Jakku, especially when he meets a scavenger that gets in the way of everything he's worked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General and The Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

> Super big hugs to by beta [Hannah](http://www.thats-how-i-roll-in-my-shire.tumblr.com) who helped make the first chapter of my first fic happen!

Hux always hated the heat; it made him feel antsy and irritable, almost like he would be trapped in the hot abyss of Jakku for the rest of his life. He was less than thrilled when he received orders from Leader Snoke to help retrieve some stolen supplies from Uktar Plutt. Snoke is sending Hux on missions by himself now and this mission will be one of the few tests left where he has to prove himself, if all goes well he has a clear shot at becoming the next general. Hux believes he will be the next general, he believes it is his birthright to rule the Order as he has dedicated his entire life to fighting for and building the First Order to its present glory. The command shuttle is set to land within the next hour and he plans to get on the planet and leave it in as little time as possible. 

“Sir, do you wish to discuss the landing procedure?”

“I want as little bloodshed as possible but if any members of Plutts’ gang tries anything, fire on sight”

“Yes, Commandant” 

Phasma headed back towards the loading door, preparing the handful of stormtroopers they brought with them. Hux hopes they wont need any backup and these villagers will cooperate without having to open fire.

“Shuttle landing in 5 minutes” the shuttles intercom sounds.  
Here’s to a successful mission, hopefully. 

When Hux departs the shuttle, a hot blast of dry air greets him and he lets out a shiver from the sudden change in temperature. He’s internally cursing his uniform; a thick black long sleeve shirt and thick black pants with boots are not something you want to wear on a planet like this. He has no idea where to find Plutt so he heads towards the middle of the outpost to give himself a starting point. 

“Aren’t you hot dressed like that?” a younger voice comes from behind him.

“I would assume that’s none of your business” Hux answers without turning around.

“It will be my business when you pass out from heat exhaustion” The same voice answers back, following him now. 

“Listen kid-” Hux turns around and is greeted by a boy with a nose and ears that are too big for the rest of his face and brown hair that’s pulled into a bun. He looks dorky, almost comical and the rags he’s wearing look dirty and worn, kind of like the rest of him.

“First thing, I’m not a kid, I’m 18 years old and I know this planet a whole lot better than you do. I also know where you come from and I know you’re not going to get anything out of Uktar”  
“I’ll get exactly what I came for, and I’m not leaving this planet until I get them”

“Well you’re going to be here a while because he sold those supplies, I also know his gang has orders to fire as soon as you try to confront Plutt. The good news for you is that I know who he sold the supplies too and I know how to find them”

“How do I know you’re not making any of this up? How do I know you’re not part of Plutts’ gang and throwing me off is what you got paid to do?”

“You don’t but unless you want to try and get shot at and possibly killed, I’m your best bet at the moment”

“Who has the supplies?”

“You put me on that ship, and I’ll tell you”

Hux did not like where this is going, you don’t find relatively attractive people five years younger than you on a desert planet in the outer rim, it just doesn’t happen.


End file.
